


En Garde

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breathplay, Car Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Dominance, F/M, Facials, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Rough Oral Sex, ball worship, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After beating him in a drunken duel, Fiora shows Darius some Demacian hospitality~





	En Garde

Fiora frowned as she stood, her posture perfect, her blade an extension on her arm. This was incredibly unconventional for her, as she was never particularly interested in dueling someone just for the sport of it. After all, her name so tarnished wouldn't clean by spilling unnecessary blood. Nonetheless, she stood before her opponent. The two had long since had too much to drink and it being the end of the night, the right to pay was becoming a real issue. Seeing as Darius was merely visiting from Noxus on a political mission with Fiora as his attache, the duelist saw fit for her to foot the bill, after all it wasn't like she was really in dire straights anymore. Darius on the other hand saw this as an opportunity to try and impress the young leader of House Laurent in a drunken gamble at winning her affection. The irony of it all was that Fiora wouldn't have taken on Darius regardless of her opinion, she simply didn't see the need for marriage yet, and she was still quite preoccupied with her gallivanting.

Swishing her blade back and forth in the air before Darius, Fiora couldn't help but smirk, no matter how drunk she got there was no way she would be losing this duel. Aside from her typical confidence and nearly unmatched skill with a blade, Fiora was further thrilled by Darius's choice of weapon, "And you're absolutely sure that une chaise is really your best bet in this little contest~?" Her voice wasn't as clear as usual, smoothed out by the many glasses of wine. Plus, as taunting wasn't really her style, she had to make the most of her time spent doing it, "You may as well admit defeat now, we both know that you stand no chance, Monsieur." Her accent was very pronounced, but she saw no reason to apologize for it. Her confidence, in conjunction with her usually cold demeanor, really made her voice quite the treat. Few could hope to hear her beg pardon for some passing inconvenience and even fewer could hold a conversation with the aloof duelist that wasn't predicated on blades.

For all Fiora had said, Darius was still confident in his choice. Had they not stepped outside of the small establishment to fight in the streets, perhaps he would have opted for something a little more maneuverable, but as things stood, he could complete an entire swing even faster than he could his usual axe. In his mind he took a confident stride forward and tried to hook the chair around Fiora's back to catch her off guard and bring her in close to his preferred distance, but in reality he staggered forwards and swooped the chair off lazily to one side of Fiora that she was easily able to dodge. While discouraged by both his lack of accuracy and balance, it was reassuring to notice that Fiora seemed to be preoccupied in laughing at Darius to really put up some sort of strong defense, otherwise that last mistake may have ended with her blade buried in his chest. Oh well, there was always the one tactic that seemed to prevail in situations like these, and with a drunken roar that sounded accurate to a bear waking from hibernation, Darius charged forward, chair in one hand and open arm in the other trying to tackle the drunken duelist.

As if she was suddenly unaware that the two of them had even the concept of drinking in mind, Fiora performed quite the astounding maneuver. Quarterstepping to one side to make Darius try and re-aim his brute strength, Fiora assumed a back stance so that her thrust would be more potent. Knowing full and well that this wasn't some sort of life and death affair, she merely thrust her sabre in front of Darius's planted foot, swiping up with the flat of her blade as soon as he lifted his foot, twisting his hips around and resulting with Darius flat on his back in the dirty alley behind a Demacian bar. Flourishing to show off, Fiora danced with her blade and it shimmered elegantly in the moonlight before she stepped up onto his chest and pressed the tip of her blade to Darius's throat. She looked down at him with a wicked smirk that boasted all the skill she talked of and more. Breathing out with a soft "hmph," Fiora stepped down from him and once more sheathed her blade. "How bold of you to assume that you could just challenge me at your leisure as though we were somehow comparable!" She returned to the wobbling mess that she was before the short moment of sobriety and clumsily made her way back into the bar to pay of their combined tab, including the chair of course.

Although he was thoroughly beaten and now aching through the dull buzz that he was previously enjoying, he couldn't help but want to face her again. At least, that was the excuse he could think of at the time to explain how enthralled he was with Fiora. His hand fell slack on the chair that he was so sure would secure his victory and instead tugged on his shirt, pulling it up to his face to smell the place she had stepped somehow hoping that it would hold some sort of resemblance to her. Never had he regretted doing something much more than that, as on top of the fact that it smelled like his sweat, spilled beer, and the filthy grime from the backstreet, but Fiora also happened to stroll back out when he did so, capturing him in quite the uncomfortable situation. Blushing desperately as he tried to find both his mental and physical footing, Darius slowly staggered to his feet. Countering Fiora's smug smirk with and indignant stance, the only think he could think to reply with was a very clumsy "I was just checking for stains." As he was saying it, he could tell that Fiora didn't believe a single word he was saying.

Bringing a hand up to cover her mouth as she snickered at Darius, Fiora moved in closer, "Well well, I had no idea that you so longed for such a perverted attention. And here I thought you were just some dumb brute that liked his women like his conquered kingdoms." She smiled at her own joke and raised her shoulders in a shrug, but after it took Darius a little to long to reply, she opened her eyes again to make eye contact and merely said, "Submissive," before returning to her previous, smug expression. Obviously, she wasn't about to muscle Darius around, but perhaps he could be some fun if she managed to get him alone...

Raising an eyebrow at Darius, Fiora spoke, "Say, how would you like to visit my estate, I assure you it will be more suitable than whatever inn Noxus has you shacked up in. It's only a few minutes by carriage, I hope you don't mind the trip~" Though she was wearing her usual garb, Fiora being a master of posture and poise, knew how to move around to draw attention to her more enticing angles. After receiving the nod of silent approval by her client turned guest, Fiora guided him up the street to where she already had a carriage waiting for her arrival. Naturally, it wasn't meant for very many more than two people, and because Darius was much larger than the guests that Fiora usually toured in this carriage alone, it was certainly a tight fit. Fiora certainly didn't mind, and judging by the careful way Darius moved, she was beginning to feel that he didn't care much either. Nonetheless, She was absolutely certain that she got up and into the carriage first, taking her time with the steps and making sure Darius had plenty of time to watch her hips sway as she slowly climbed the stepladder in. With none of the sexual prowess that Fiora displayed, Darius merely followed her up, wasting no time getting up and into the carriage, choosing the seat across from her rather than trying to squeeze into the one wider bench with her. When the door was shut behind the two, the only light that made its way in was the lanterns on the outside that sneaked past the curtained windows and down into the cabin. There was a cool air of discomfort between the two, but that didn't deter Fiora at all, surely Darius wasn't some blockhead that couldn't observe very clear intent. That left only one reason for the silence, one that Fiora intended to get solved before they even reached the outer gate of the Laurent property. 

Excusing her self with a gentle pardon, she leaned forward in her seat, "I hope the Monsieur doesn't mind if I get a little more comfortable? Surely you of all people understand that wearing grieves all day can really take a toll on one's legs." As such, she reached down behind her upper calf, undoing the hinge, loosing the strap on one boot then the next. Before too long the metal shinguards had fallen to the floor space in between the two Warriors. She next worked on her everyday inner boots, loosing them slightly before lifting her feet up and out of them. She took very careful advantage of the way Darius was sitting to press the issue. Fiora was still wearing leggings that went down her legs to her mid-calf where her underboots would normally take things over, and as such the contrast between the black skintight leggings and her pale skin in the bleeding candlelight was delightful, they practically begged for Darius's attention, and before he knew enough to drag his gaze back to match Fiora's victorious smirk, he already surrendered to her. The duelist crossed her legs and stretched slightly, forcing Darius to sit practically upright lest he concede and let Fiora get what she wanted so easily. Holding her now weaponized smirk, she leaned back and knocked against the glass of the window, bidding the driver "Fetch me a pair of flats when we arrive," before closing and locking the window, giving Darius her complete attention, "What's the matter Darius, I never thought a man like you could look so completely shaken! Surely it's not me that you're afraid of~"

Darius, who was just realizing that he had a death grip on the plush seat forced himself to relax. He wasn't inexperienced with sex, but being on the receiving end on an advance like this was really something entirely new to him. He was completely free to do as he wished, but in his mind she'd already had him cuffed up and restrained, toying with him to see how he'd react. Turning his head slightly in embarrassment, he blamed the alcohol he consumed for this newfound malleability of his orientation and answered Fiora's question, "Of course, not, you're nothing to be feared when there is no sabre in your hand." 

Before he could continue his thought, Fiora thought to reward Darius for speaking up by finally starting her real teasing. She slouched just slightly more, but thanks to the way that Darius had relaxed, she was now perfectly within range. Turning her foot slightly and moving slowly, she pressed forward until she found what she assumed to be the base of Darius's cock though his pants. Satisfied with her discovery, Fiora leaned to one side, propping her head up on one of her fists as she watched for Darius's reaction. "Oho, it would seem that you aren't afraid of me after all, could it be that you're afraid of what you want me to do~?" As her words slithered though the dimly lit cabin, Fiora's foot ventured further up, tracing Darius's cock in his pants, thoroughly enjoying how obviously pent up he already was. Just as she started to drag back down, she felt his cock twitch, "It would seem that it's only your mind that hesitates Monsieur~"

Impatiently, Darius's instincts kicked in and he immediately struggled trying to pull down his own pants in hopes to get some sort of relief. Clearly pleased that she got such a positive reply, Fiora employed her left foot to stop him from squirming out of his pants just yet. Unfortunately, she had to scoot further down in her seat, but she knew the payoff would be well worth it; already, Fiora beyond excited for what a night alone with Darius might bring. The duelist quickly raised the foot that she'd just been teasing him with, bringing it nearer to his needy face before pointing her toes down and implying what he need do before she was willing to continue. Almost without hesitation, Darius's hands move back up from his pants to hold Fiora's foot as though it were her hand before placing a well aimed kiss on top of her foot. Frankly speaking, Fiora half expected Darius to ignore her and continue on with his newfound ferocity, but his compliance made him all the more interesting, "Well, you're much more interesting than I had given you credit for, that's for sure, I'm so used to the mindless dogs that come onto me that I had half a mind to run you through where you sat! But not anymore, go on, prove you know how to get what you want~" Fiora kept her right leg suspended in the air, but she moved her left out of the way so that Darius could proceed without any trouble. At last able to act, Darius tempered his initial ferocity, keeping it in his back pocket when he slowly reached down and eased his pants down, down, down past his knees. Fiora really had to listen for the always satisfying sound of the fabric hitting the floor on account of the moving carriage.

Big was almost an insult when looking at Darius in most aspects and fortunately, the same was true below the belt. Fiora looked down at her catch with satisfaction, letting Darius continue to adore her right foot while she redirected her left to experiment. "You know, I always expected you to have a lot more to say in a situation like this, but it would seem that your entire person is a mystery to me. Most notably your interest in my foot there." Finding things difficult to do with just her left foot, Fiora was forced to idle, just grazing his cock or lifting his massive balls. Despite the promise of satisfaction that came with her other foot, Darius seemed a touch more preoccupied with massaging it and pressing kisses to the bottom of it to let her really start working on him. Thrilled though she was that he was so willing, she wanted to test his limits, see what buttons she could press, and above all else, convince him to stick around with her so she'd have a nice plaything while he was in Demacia. Fiora supposed that there wasn't anything wrong with letting him enjoy something he probably very rarely indulged in, and for little while she was complacent with that, silently cooperating with him now and his foot fetish. She was actually beginning to relax as his massage was carrying her from arousal to rest, which wasn't exactly what she was after, but before she could speak up about it, she felt his tongue press to the sole of her foot and offer a small lick which, of course, thrilled Fiora. She was very grateful of where he licked too, along the arch, and slowly enough for her mind to put his tongue to better use elsewhere. As she was slowly drifting off to fantasy, she suddenly felt the weight of supporting her leg without Darius's assistance and realized that she was back in the pilot's seat, complying with her silent assurance quickly. Showing off that she was much more dexterous than even she'd let on, Fiora slowly manipulated the length of Darius's cock so it was comfortably in between the arches of her feet. After she prepped, Fiora set it into motion, using her partially lubricated right foot to do most of the actual movement while her left was more about supporting her actions so it wouldn't just feel like she was grinding his cock against his own thigh. As she worked, Fiora proved to be especially talented with the finer movements even if her macro skills weren't very special, but despite the attention that she was willing to give him, Darius's all but resigned look made her feel as though she wasn't living up to his expectation. Wanting to avoid that at all costs, her desperation brought her to a new position, recoiling and working her way to the floor in front of him with her face very near his cock. 

While her oral prowess was something that Fiora was more than happy to flaunt to her female guests, she always had an air of hesitation when it came to the men in her life. Nonetheless, she persisted! Reaching up with her hands and trying to wrap them around his cock proved both slightly reassuring and ultimately distressing. On one hand, her fingertips touched as she wrapped, but on the other hand, the real estate of cock that her hands actually covered was surprisingly small. She felt his cock throb in her hands now, shocked at the power and weight that she felt in it, and after experiencing a very potent intrusive thought, she tapped it against her face a few times as if to confirm that she wasn't just dreaming about its size. Continuing her inspection, Fiora pressed her face forward closer to his crotch and took a few quick sniffs before reeling back and away from him. As she looked up to complain, it was hard to say that she was especially intimidating or as bold as she was only minutes ago, but there was still something very satisfying about the way she expressed her utmost distress with his bestial length in her hand, "And here I was thinking you'd subvert my every preconception! It seems the stories of baths being few and far between in your home aren't as far from true as I'd have hoped." 

Darius acted like he wasn't even phased by her complaint, which made Fiora absolutely sure that he'd heard that same line from countless complaining mouths before. She hated to think that she was in anyway playing into his hands. Darius didn't mind her and he even went so far as to scoot further down in his seat so she couldn't retreat from his musk near as much as she very obviously wanted to. What's more, feeling that the shackles of her stare had been removed as soon as his impassive expression set her off, Darius realized just how much power she'd unintentionally given him. Reaching down and grabbing a fistful of really what was the softest, best kept hair Darius had ever felt, he encouraged her on by dragging her face back very near his crotch, "Well shit, here I thought you just wouldn't notice and you'd let me get away with it. But, you know what, since you're down there, how would you mind giving me a little bit of help cleaning up, hm~?" Darius, was of course interested in the entire affair as it progressed but now it was incredibly clear that he was back in his element and comfortable enough to actually maneuver.

Fiora on the other hand was fighting to keep what control she still held on the situation. It wasn't like she was in any way averse to submitting to him, after all, she found a dominant man that she actually enjoyed being around was especially rare. The real problem was she was enjoying the act too much, so much so she was almost cheering for herself to break for him, to let him take what he wanted and when. Still, she couldn't deny him entirely, not when there was so much she was interested in working with! A little bit of a tongue bath never hurt her before and she surmised that it wouldn't start hurting her now. Fiora complied, but in her own special way. Releasing his shaft, she focused her attention lower, wrapping her thumb and her pointer finger around where his heavy balls tapered up, Fiora cradled them in her hand and pressed her lips to them. Clearly, they were the main source of the heavy musk that was slowly beginning to work its way into normal for her. Fiora was still struggling to fight back against the potent reek of sweat and undoubtedly at least one other woman as she started working with her tongue. She was grateful that she didn't feel anything move, grime or otherwise, as she did so, it seemed like it was really just a case of smell. Learning to tolerate the stench Fiora was really starting to salivate. Normally, she'd have a very hard time keeping something lubricated with just her spit, but for some reason, her mind was treating his balls like candy and she couldn't stop slobbering all over them. When it finally got to a point that she could feel her spit starting to trail down her arm and drip from her hands she finally let his balls go, pressing one more wet kiss to them before she pulled away to catch a breath of fresh air. She was delighted to see that the entire cabin wasn't drowned in Darius's stench, but she was terribly embarrassed to realize that her breath smelled like she'd been doing nothing but gargling his balls all night. 

Trying to cover her embarrassment with more sex, Fiora quickly diverted her attention to his cock, holding it with one hand and letting her tongue go wild with the rest, lavishing his massive shaft with the same wonderfully lubricating slobber she'd been nice enough to paint his balls with. Since her left hand was free and because she was dead set on blowing him rather than jerking him off, Fiora didn't thin twice about setting back out again to massage his balls while she was busy with his length. Slowly growing satisfied with the fact that she'd covered much of his cock with her tongue, Fiora finally tipped his cock towards her and pressed the head against her pillowy, painted lips. She was determined to fit as much of his cock down into her throat as she could manage, using her lipstick as a lovely reminder of how much she'd managed to throat, but as she started to take him into her mouth she knew that it wasn't going to be his whole cock. Even with just the head in her mouth, lavishing with her tongue was a lot harder than it had been with any cock she'd sucked previous to his. Fiora's jaw was already opened as much as she could so that she could accommodate as much dick as possible and she wasn't even to his thickest part. Not a quitter, she decided to push her apprehensions aside and she committed to getting him off. The start was slow going, so slow in fact that she'd forgotten all about his hand assuming he was now just holding her hair up and letting her work; either way, Fiora worked hard for the first five or so inches, trying not to gag as she felt his cock pressing against the back of her throat, prompting Fiora to adjust herself so it would move more in a straight line. Unsure of how exactly she wanted to make it work, she tried a couple different orientations until finally she settled on one she needed to be able to trust Darius with. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Darius, "Listen, if I tap on you five times in quick succession, you have to let me breathe, understand? If not there will be serious consequences when we arrive."

Darius really got the memo, he could tell where this was going from the fist signs of struggle Fiora showed him. Letting her breathe was very obviously something that he was going to do, although, Darius wasn't entirely sure he'd do it with the frequency that she wanted him to. Rolling his head around his shoulders slightly, Darius stood up slightly so that Fiora could have room to maneuver, "But of course, we wouldn't want to spoil the night, now would we, Ms. Laurent?" His words were a very thin veil that hid his lies, but Fiora was too frustrated with her own limitations and too otherwise aroused to really offer any concrete complaints. Turning around on the floor so they were both facing the front of the carriage, Fiora looked up, tilting her head back and opening her mouth so that everything would line up nicely, in hopes that she'd be able to manage more of his massive cock. She wasn't, of course, expecting Darius to almost immediately cram as much cock as she'd just taken down her throat before leaning forward for a better grip. With the way that Fiora was maneuvered, she couldn't easily pull her head off or even twist away from his cock, and as he sank enough into her to press past the first, faint, lipstick line, it got even harder. From here on out Darius was the one in command and he intended on making the most out of it. The next thing Darius did was lean forward enough so that he could rest on the seat in front of them, using one hand there for stability and wrapping the other around Fiora's throat to make it even tighter. Finally, he was ready to really get off. It had been so long since a woman he was with was frustrated enough to let him do this, and just to make sure they were still on the same page, Darius even lifted his cock up and out some so that Fiora could suck in some air. Once he heard her breathe in he became merciless. With a loud grunt and a terrifying wet squelching sound that was of great concern and pain to Fiora, he sank his hips, forcing as much cock as her throat could take on one pass. Trying to loosen her throat up some, he wagged back and forth, which was really unpleasant on Fiora's jaw. However, his assault wasn't complete. Unlike Fiora, his determination was to make Fiora kiss his crotch around his cock and that wouldn't happen until each and every inch of his cock was stuffed down her throat. He was more than happy to jackhammer his way down too, lifting slightly then fucking away, forcing more and more down her throat, more and more violating her generosity. Darius could feel her nails clawing at his thighs, but as there were no taps whatsoever, he didn't think twice about it. Slowly but surely, Darius started to work up a pace, fucking her slowly, but with his side it was naturally distressing. Her every limit was tested, and if Darius wasn't in his own world of pleasure at the sheer tightness of her throat, he would have heard what a sputtering mess Fiora was becoming. Genuinely concerned about getting smothered by his spit soaked balls as more of his cock was crammed down her throat, the duelist instinctively struggled, trying her damnedest to escape. Alas, it was entirely wasted struggle, as his balls inevitably started smearing all over her previously unmarred face, embarrassing her to the point of disgrace as she felt her own spit smeared up and down her lovely visage, ruining her makeup. Darius couldn't see the damage he was causing and frankly he didn't care. Once more he lifted his hips so she could steal another breath and continue playing the role of living cock holster, and once more he brought his hips crashing down. He almost sounded like an animal as he really started to fuck her throat like he had a grudge against her. Maybe he did, who knows, all that mattered was the delightful sound of Fiora trying her best not to throw up as Darius finally mashed his crotch against her face, taking express care to really smear his balls against her face. For what it mattered, Fiora was incredibly turned on by the terrible treatment. As a one time deal sort of thing, the idea of getting used like this was incredibly arousing for her, especially as she was about to take Darius into the generosity and hospitality of her home. That said, it was absolute hell for her. Beyond gagging and sputtering like some sort of virgin, she was really fighting with consciousness at this point. Everything became much harder to manage as she fought to stay awake, hell, even her supposed sign that she needed air was useless as she was just clinging on for dear life. Her face was a sloppy, wet mess, and now even her clothes would reek like her spit mixed with Darius's precum. The silver lining of all of it was that Fiora could tell that Darius was close, he was getting much more ragged and needed in his thrusting, plus his grunts were getting interrupted by his own moans at her "skill". In any other situation, Fiora would have loved to laugh about how ironic the notion of her showing off any skill here was, but really, she thought of her ability to stay alive through this was near as she'd ever get to a super power. Suddenly, Darius clamped down on her throat, and with one, two, three final savage thrusts that were so audible that it disgusted Fiora, she could feel his cock throb violently before he finally gave in and popped off without so much as a warning that he was about to pump her guts full of his hot spunk. Almost as sickening as some of the smells she was subjected to, was the sensation of his cum splashing into her stomach with enough force to make it her try to escape another blast. She couldn't tell if it was fortunate or not, but Darius didn't seem like the type to be satisfied with just cumming inside of her, as he Quickly forced her off of his cock, firing off rope after rope of his hot semen, making sure to splatter Fiora's already sullied face with it. Completely unprepared for the unreal facial she'd just gotten, Fiora didn't even try to open up her top to not stain it as she just didn't have time, and as Darius coaxed what seemed like inhuman amounts of cum out of his cock, Fiora couldn't stop it from splashing down off her face and down onto her outfit, immediately staining it up. 

Sighing as soon as he was finally done getting off, he let himself flop back into the seat behind him, disregarding the fact that his balls definitely smeared more of the cum into Fiora's hair as he did so. As a matter of fact, he didn't even seem to care that he was definitely just getting cum on her seats, but why would he as Fiora was very little more than a blubbering mess of ballbatter and spit. Unsure of how exactly to move forward, Fiora was forced to make a decision. Determining that her outfit was already ruined, she lifted it up to her face and tried to make herself at least somewhat presentable for when the carriage would soon come to a halt. It took her quite a long time to do, and even as she finished there was no way to wipe of the smell of cum as she sat once more opposite Darius in the carriage. She was shocked that Darius didn't have much of anything to say to her, and right as she was about to ask him how it was the carriage slowly crawled out to a halt. As she'd requested, her driver knocked and informed her that there was a pair of flats waiting outside on the step for her, as well as that he'd already spoken with the housestaff and arranged a room for her guest. Not quite ready to move she looked over to Darius who, unlike her, had the luxury of relatively clean clothes. Unable to think of anything smart, she merely pointed her finger at him, "Listen, I don't care what you think or what they say, you're not, under any circumstances, to knock up a single maid, do you understand?" 

Darius, already having decided to focus all his attention on Fiora for the rest of his stay in Demacia found himself laughing at that statement as he began stepping out of the carriage, "Or what, you'll get so jealous that you'll make me do the same to you? Good night, Madame, I'll be sure to send for you if I run into any... inconveniences~" And with that, Darius walked off with the driver and the head maid to be taken to his room, directly adjacent to Fiora's.


End file.
